the sky is my home, not here
by kitten-ears11
Summary: jak and daxter were sent to find somethig in a tomb, i wonder what it was....tornXoc
1. Chapter 1

_Jak's pov:_

As we walked in to the tomb that Onin told us to look through,

There was a large pile of rocks with blood under it

"Hey Jak, what do you thinks under those rocks?" Daxter asked,

"I don't know, but I think it's what we're looking for"

_Star-bright's pov _

OWWW! MY HOLE BODY HURTS AND I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING…wait, voices?

YES! Voices, IM SAVED!!! Oh wait they need to know I'm alive…ok here goes nothing "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I let out a scream that could shatter a window… if there were any.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!" daxter asked/screamed (your choice XD)

"I think it came out form under the rocks, and whatever 'it' is, it's alive!!"

_Jak's pov_

I made a move toward the rocks, until Daxter's voice stopped me "Wait! What if it's a metal-head?"

_Star-bright's pov:_

Strike 1

METAL-HEAD!?!?!?!?! A growl escaped my throat…

"See? It is a metal-head!!!"

Strike 2

'I say we leave it to die!!"

Strike 3, I'm out

"I'M NOT A METAL-HEAD YOU DAFT BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

…

"OK so it's 'not' a metal-head"

_Jak's pov: _

Once again I made a move toward the rocks "don't worry, I'll get you out of there-"

Before I was even close to the rocks there was a bright light.

_Star-bright's pov: _

**Sing your heart song**

**Sing it to the precursors**

**Let them know you're alive!!!**

Before I could even question the female voice resounding in my head I was singing **  
"Gray cloud Monochrome bustle  
Sun light shadows  
Dusk changes it's color  
Ahh, World ooze  
Even so will I still love you  
Obvious But what can I do  
What can I ... How can I ...  
What a fool ... I am ...**

Let's begin This is war  
To see you happy!(with someone else)  
Earnest feeling of love Shall be Sin  
I will show you my heart

Megaphone I screamed with was broken  
How hard I try to reach up  
And fail to get into your sigh  
Ahh, Clear sky slid by Never suiting(this situation)  
I can't get hold of my feeling What can I... How do I...  
(I am)Not crying / I am not....

I LOVE YOU

**Let****'s fight it out Shoot the heart  
There's no time for selecting means  
Show off my skirt flutter  
I'll get your eyes on me  
Get ready to intercept  
War situation is still disadvantageous**

Love is blind  
I'll be awaken by your kiss

As I was singing I felt the rocks lift off of me

As I floated, a bright light surrounded me; I thought I herd the gruff voice say "holy crap"

As quickly as I was in the air, I fell, landing safely on the ground on all fours, I looked up to see a man with green-blonde hair with dark blue eyes, he was wearing a blue tunic, white pants, and boots, he was handsome, but a little to 'out there' for me, going to a place like this you'd have to be 'out there', that or insane.

_Jak's pov:_

I saw the women land and I got a good look at her face, she had white skin, blonde hair, light green eyes and a star tattooed to her right cheek, when I got a good look at her body my face turned red, she was completely naked!!!

"Hey there, hot stuff!"

Before I could even register what was happing Daxter was already walking up to her.

_Star-bright's pov _

I had to stop myself from laughing,

This rodent thought he was worthy of me?

"I'm orange lighting!"

"Oh, how cute"

"Huh? What do you mean, cute?"

"I have seen the lightening moles, boy, that's where you got that cute nickname"

The rodent glared at me I just brushed it off as him not liking people making him feel small.

I walked over to a wall with a green crystal in the shape of a star, my hand glowed white as I placed it on the stone, and I felt the warmth and the life of the crystal through out my body, the warmth centered at my chest and a white dress with our sleeves or straps, when down my body and stopped at the middle of my thigh, it was tight fitting and I liked it that way.

_Jak's pov:_

"Umm me and Daxter-"

"Am I to assume that the rodent is Daxter?"

"Well yeah-"

"And you were sent here to retrieve me by a women who's word's are interpreted by a annoying hybrid'

Daxter smirked at what she had called pecker.

"Well, then 'we' should leave" she made her way towards the door.

"Hey wait, what's your name?"

"Star-bright, the star-eco sage"

"What eco?" Daxter asked

"Star eco it what makes the stars in the sky, boy"

As we were leaving, my communicator went off, it was Torn

"_Jak get your and your rodent's asses to HQ I've got something I need you to do"_

"Someone seems pissed" Star-bright said in a sing-song voice,

"_Who the hell was that?"_

"Umm that was- I'll tell you when we get there"

"_WAIT, YOU'RE TAKING HER WITH-?!?!?!?"_

She turned It off "I don't like being screamed at" glaring at the now turned off communicator…well the walk to HQ will be fun…..

_ _ - - _ _ - - _ _ -- _ _-- _ _ - - _ _ - - _ _ -- _ _--

YAY! 8D any characters that don't belong to me belong to naughty dog and NO FLAMES D:

Oh and if people seem OOC, tell me and I will do nothing about it its just good to know ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank 'Tornscommander09‏' for being totally awesome soooooo THANK YOU 8D

*Star-bright walks in* HI PEOPLES!!!

_ _ - - _ _ - - _ _ -- _ _-- _ _ - - _ _ - - _ _ -- _ _--

_Jak's pov: _

As we were walking, she kept picking up Daxter, and hugging him to her chest then putting him down again…by the looks of things he enjoyed it,

we turned down the ally toward the underground base she ran up and started to scratch at the door like a cat wanting to be let inside,

"What are you doing?"

_Star-bright pov:_

I gave him a look that said he was stupid "what does it look like? I want you to open the door"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Well I'm not here…well I am here' I pointed at the ground 'but I'm not here~' I said waving my arms up and down like a retarded two year old 'In other words, I can't open the door"

He let out an irritated sigh and walked up to the door, in witch it opened and I ran in there on all fours, I don't think the man standing over the table looking at the maps noticed me,

I crawled up to him, still nothing, waved, nothing, I stood up, not even a glance, 'hmm'…"MONKEY BALLS, FACE!!!!!!"

He jumped, and glared, at where the sound was, aka; ME!

"Who the hell are you?"

"…"

"…"

"What?

...I DON'T WANNA SAY SOMETHING STUPID!!!"

He was staring at me for another 12 seconds until Jak and Daxter came in

"Who's this, you two?"

Daxter jumped on to my shoulder

"This beauty is, Star-bright"

"CRAM IT RODENT!!!" I screamed, as he fell at the sudden change of volume,

Well not being an ass-hole, I caught him…"I'm sorry" I said just above a whisper

"It's ok"

"I 'hate' to interrupt this touching moment but I have a mission for you two and if 'she' wants to come, I don't care"

"WOO, TAG ALONG…ING?"

"I want you to go look at a tomb, the 'shadow' says there something important inside"

"Did he say the tomb was called 'mi-nu-ka'-?"

"Yes"

"And did he also say that was ancient precursor?"

"Yes"

"Did he say what it meant?"

"No"

"Do you want to know what it means?"

"That would be helpful, yes"

"It means 'the death of a star child' do you want to know why I know?"

"Yes" he said, irritated,

"IT'S MY TOMB!!!"

"WHAT?" they all said at once

"It's my tomb"

"YOU DON'T LOOK DEAD!!!" screamed Daxter as he stood on the table looking me up and down

"I'm not dead yet, duh"

"Then why do you have a tomb?" Jak asked looking freaked out,

"The people who worshiped me as a goddess made it, for when I 'fell' from the 'sky' don't blame me for their beliefs"

"I don't care just go do the mission…now"

_ _ - - _ _ - - _ _ -- _ _-- _ _ - - _ _ - - _ _ -- _ _--

YAY! 8D any characters that don't belong to me belong to naughty dog and NO FLAMES D :

Oh and if people seem OOC, tell me and I will do nothing about it its just good to know ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, umm, Torn?"

He looked up from his deck, at the blonde girl,

"My name isn't star-bright"

Jak looked confused, "Then _why_ did you tell us that was your name?"

"I…Ummm, I don't know…" she trailed off, "I-I don't know my real name"

He let out an aggravated sigh and rolled out his eyes, the blonde girl looked hurt, "…b-but I know that if we go to Onin, will find out"

"Whatever, lets get going"

(a short walk to Onin's hut, filled with running from the police, dragging "star-bright" away from "something shiny" and awkward silences, later )

They walked in to the hut to be greeted by an angry looking Pecker, who squawked in Jak's face, "Where have you been? we've been worried sick!"

"Aww, you didn't need to worry about us Pecker, we can take care of ourselves" Jak said playfully.

Pecker just glared at him "NOT YOU!!! Her" he said pointing to the blonde girl

"Asphyxia," pecker said below a whisper so the other two wouldn't hear "you had Onin and I worried, where the heck, have you been?"

"Asphyxia....? So that's my name" she replied in the same whisper

They all looked at Onin who was making blue symbols with her hands, "Well, Onin says; she's glad your safe, asphyxia" pecker said sitting on Onin's shoulder,

"ASPYHXIA?!!?!? Who the hell is that?!" Daxter yelled, pointing at Onin, "YOU CRAZY OLD HAG YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHATS GOING ON!!!"

"DAXTER!!!!" yelled asphyxia.

"WHAT!?!?!"

"That's my name"

"…oh…sounds sexy" Daxter said giving a sly grin.

"…Ummm. Well Onin says; she hopes you had a safe journey"

"If you call being crushed by rocks, verbally raped by police and getting dragged away from the 'shiny things' by the arm, safe, then yeah, my journey has been particularly safe" she said with a cheeky grin.

"Your humor in still intact, I see" Pecker said letting out a small chuckle,

"Ah, Onin says; that you have to stay indoors to regain your strength because the darkness will take it away yadda-yadda-yadda"

Asphyxia blinked "…what that mean?"

"I dunno, just stay in doors!"

"Fine!" asphyxia screeched, make the 'DX' face.

"Umm, lets just get you back to Torn"

* * *

Me: Disclaimer, if you would Torn?

Torn: Emily owns nothing but Star-bright-

Me: asphyxia…

Torn: whatever

Me: BYE EVERYBODY 8D


End file.
